Love Discovery at the Coffee Shop
by ScorpioMystery
Summary: Akihito has disappeared from Asami's life for over 9 years and Asami had no idea how he disappear or how to find him. The crime lord even turned Japan all over to find him and became more angry. Though when Asami's car broke down in front of a coffee shop, he found the most unexpected person…..
1. Chapter 1

**Love Discovery at the Coffee Shop**

 **ScorpioMystery**

 **Viewfinder belongs to Yamane Ayano- sensei, nothing belongs to me, except for my OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

After Asami discovered that Akihito disappeared, he turned Japan all the way upside down to find his lost kitten. Though no matter what he wasn't able to find him and that caused Asami to become more cruel and cold hearted.

Akihito's Point of View

"Hmmm…Today is such a busy day at the coffee cafe that I owned. So much customers came in ever since I first opened her for some reason."

About 9 year ago, I had to face with some tragic events of a jealous girlfriend/girl who wants my lover, yet couldn't have him. She damaged me pretty bad to the point that a huge scar is still at my waist and warned me if I got any closer to him, she'll cut off my partner's contract with her daddy's company as well as kill my friends. I wanted then to say that I wouldn't do as she said, but then I found out how important the company it to Asami and my friends isn't going to to die because of me. So then I escaped from Asami and set out to travel from places to places as a freelance photographer, making sure that I got the security to not say anything about where I'm traveling to or where I am at. With a little pocket money, I came back to Japan, got a small apartment, and here I am at a coffee shop with my hair black from hair dye that comes out in the shower or water.

" _Crash" as a plate broke._

"Shit" I inwardly cursed and turned around to see a small child looking guilty because she broke the plate.

I found really adorable to see the little munchkin face turned to the face of a scared bunny, so I came up to her and picked her up. I booped her little nose and told her to be more carefully and that I cared more about her than the plate.

"Sorry Onii-chan, I didn't mean to break the plate, I was only trying to be a big girl" said An-chan(I found out her name after her mother yelled at her).

"Well, An-chan I rather you be extra careful than have your cute fingers cut" Said Akihito smiling very charmingly that made An-chan blushed and everyone to either have a nosebleed or becoming a tomato from Akihito's pheromones.

After that I noticed a black car in front of my cafe, and it reminded of the car that Asami had always dragged me into, or umm for other purposes…..

Suddenly two huge mens were walking toward the coffee shop, the thing is I recognized them, it was Kirshima and Suoh


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Discovery at the Coffee Shop**

 **ScorpioMystery**

 **Viewfinder belongs to Yamane Ayano- sensei, nothing belongs to me, except for my OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Still Akihito's POV**

As I saw Kirshima and Suoh, I immediately ran into the kitchen and hid. Then I called to one of my part-timer to see what they needed as I eavesdropped on them.

"Umm I'm very sorry for the taking your precious time, but our car broke down while driving our boss to his meeting, so may we place stay in this cafe until our car is fixed?" Asked Kirshima sternly, yet politely.

Hmmm, glasses didn't change a bit, since I went away, seeing from how he scared the shit out of my employee. With all his might or what's left in his legs, Takuya-kun made his way back to me to ask on my opinion. I told the employee to let them, because knowing then they wouldn't take no for answer.

Takuya-kun went back and said that they may stay, but because of how stupid I was I realized that Asami was with them, though I think he wouldn't recognize me if I pretended if I was sick and had a mask on, as well as I dyed my hair in removable black hair dye, and plus my hair grew to my waist like Fei Long, though I had bangs. So with that idea I quickly went and did just that making myself look sick with a mask.

Suddenly the whole shop's aura changes as a man still handsome and young looking as I saw him a few years ago when I left him walked in. His golden eyes weren't the amuse kind that I've seen when I was with him, but instead piercing, cold and murderous. There was no longer that smirk that played upon his rough yet, warm lips. But this man still looks like a handsome demon in his branded suit.

After I snapped out of my trance I glanced away as Takuya-kun like a shaken chihuahua walked over to Asami and asked what he wanted. Asami looked a Kirshima and glasses glanced back and ordered black coffee.

Takuya-kun ran like his life was on the line and told me what Asami wanted, so I went to do my job nothing else.

 **Asami's POV**

I felt how funny it was to see that kid ran to the kitchen like his life depended on it. Though I could never feel comfortable or relaxed, as well as amused when I was with my Akihito. I turned Japan upside down to just find him and years went by I grew even more impatient and more cruel. I realized how I needed my kitten to be beside me, how important he is to me.

Then I snapped out of my thoughts as the trembling little boy handed me my black coffee.

"H-h-h-er-e you go-o-o sir." The waiter said as he made a dash into the kitchen.

Slowly I sipped on the black coffee, nostalgia scent and flavor came to me, I knew this taste very well. My Kitten is in here…..he has finally came back. When I find him, I 'm going to lock him in my..no our room until I want to stop.

So, I called out to the little waiter and asked to see the person who made the coffee. The boy replied to me that, that person was very sick and doesn't want to go out to trouble me. Though I bit back and glared at the boy, he immediately knows the answer which was to bring that person out here or there is a huge price to pay!

In my annoyance , the seat next to me moved. Which was Mei Sakuraga, the daughter of a client of mine that wouldn't let me go and her old man was as persistence like disgusting insects. They wanted to be in some kind of relationship with me, so they can have power and that way was to have this annoying bitch _try to marry me._

"Hey honey, were you drinking coffee here too?" asked Mei as she disgustingly purred.

"As you can see I was." Said Asami coldly.

This annoying bitch doesn't know when to stop.

 **Akihito's POV**

When I sneaked a peek at Asami, I saw the woman who had tried to kill and threaten me, which to my grief made the fucking situation even worse. As I continued my work I heard a shriek and I look to see the coffee was spilled all over Mei and An-chan crying.

"Ugh, YOU LITTLE BRAT, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS DRESS COSTED?" Yelled Mei, until I thought that her head was to become a tomato and I can harvest her.

"Ugh..hic…hic..hicI'm sorry." cried An-chan.

As of all things Mei grabs a tea pot and was about to spill it all over the little girl. Immediately as if on reflex, I sprinted out and covered An-chan from the tea. I was beyond mad to how she dare to hurt a little girl and I stood up and took off my mask.

"Right now ma'am I advise that you get out of my shop before I call the police and please skip over the "Do you know who I am" speech because it will not have any effect therefore I could use the law to have you arrested and shame you and your daddy….plus you wouldn't want them to know a little dark secret of yours know do we?" Yuki said coldly with a smirk on his lip/

"No you don't and you can't!" Mei yelled.

Seems like she doesn't recognize me…..I'll use this.

"So then..it seems like you don't understand what I had said." Akihito hummed.

"Well, in other words….." Akihito walks to Mei with flashing eyes and murderous intent.."Get the fuck out of my cafe before I throw your fake cosmetic ass in bars, bitch right now I could easily kill you and throw you in the forest.. by the way this isn't a threat but a statement of self defense" Akihito whispered into her ear.

Mei paled from that and ran out of the cafe with a stained dress. I wanted to laugh so much, but first I had to check on An-chan. After I checked her I felt somebody staring holes into my back and turned around to see Asami's golden eyes stare into mine. I realize that all the dye in my hair was washed out. I froze as he walk over to me grabbing my arm to go back into where he was sitting. I then was sitting on his lap as we said nothing and his large hand resting at my hip tightly as if afraid that I will run away again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Discovery at the Coffee Shop**

 **ScorpioMystery**

 **Viewfinder belongs to Yamane Ayano- sensei, nothing belongs to me, except for my OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Still Akihito's POV**

As I sat there froze on his lap, I realized that my customers were looking, which was totally embarrassing! I swear I could feel my face burning up and turning into either a tomato or apple. So I quickly tried to get away from his dead grip still at my hip, with no sign of release I decide to use another method.

"Excuse me dear customer, it seems that I need to get back to my work and not disturb my other customers because the sight of this seems a little..umm…too much for them to handle!" Said Akihito calmly and making sure that there were no mistakes in his wording.

"Well, Akihito, I don't know what game your trying to play, but if you think that I will let you go another time, I'll suggest you to obediently let me put a cat collar on you and trap you in our room!" Said Asami also calmly, yet very deadly.

Crap, what the fuck….. damn this old man still have his wordings after 9 years because it has made me blush a larger shade of red. So holding back my anger I gave a signal to go back to the kitchen to talk about our problems rather than letting the customers see a quarrel. He just stared at me and then agreed.

"Gyaaaaaaaaa," Akihito screams and quickly cover both hand over his mouth.

This damn bastard instead of letting me walk like a normal person, he carried me to the kitchen with one arm, I'mma kill my self in humiliation not that I have never tasted death before. After we were in the kitchen he had finally let me down, though the thing was he made me straddle him with both of his muscular arm wrapped very tightly around my waist.

"So Akihiko what did you want to talk about?" Asked Asami.

"Okay, Asami, I know that you won't really agree with what I'm about to say, but since I own a cafe now and running my life without you, can you just let me free, well to say I no longer love you." Said Akihiko with no emotion on his face, but really on the verge of tears because it was a lie.

I…I really tried my best not to show any emotion on my face, but I know what I said was one of the biggest lie I've ever told in my life. I still love him so much…that girl Mei, even though I'm no longer scare of her, but I know she still will try to kill my loves one and damage Asami's prized business, once she knows I'm back and with my love. I'm only doing it for the sake of Asami and my friend. I love..love..Asami without another word…he's my first and last love, yet I told I lie that I didn't want to have to ever say, makes me want to break and grief.

 **Asami's POV**

What…what did he just said. I won't believe it and I won't allowed, but I know my kitten really well, he's on the verge of tears, even if it's after 9 years that he looked more mature, more obliviously sexier, longer hair, slimmer and slender body, plus waist. Akihito is Akihito. Though I'm mad because I don't know the reason why he ran from me and what's he is holding as a secret, mostly the words I just heard from that pink small, yet plump mouth of his.

"No, even if you said that, you are mine and mine only even after we got the the abyss together." I replied without hesitating.

Akihito widen his eyes like it was going to pop right out of his head and tried to push and struggle from me, so I held onto his waist and roughly kissed him in seconds. This was indeed, my Akihito, he returned my kitten and he's all mine. His soft lip let out his sexy moans as I pushed my tongue into his soft mouth, stopping his struggle. He trembles against my body, and his pink nipples were poking at his wet shirt, his mouth was so sweet.

As I let go of his cute mouth, he groaned, disappointed. When I saw the Akihito in front of me, I saw how much he grown as I thought before, but no matter what I still saw the fire in his eyes that captured my love and attention for him. I knew it was time to go back to our home, my kitten wife, where he belongs. Akihito was limb from the kiss so I had to carry him to my car after it was fix 30 minutes ago.

 **Nobody's POV**

As Asami and Akihito arrived at the penthouse, Akihito who already out of his trance tried to escape, but to his grieve Asami had a strong hold on him, making it impossible for the younger man to disappear. Knowing Akihito, Asami swung him over his shoulder caveman style and went up to the highest floor, their penthouse. Quickly Kirshima opened the penthouse door and let the couple in and shut the door behind him, because he doesn't want to see his boss ravage his lover in front of him or even if he did, Asami will spoon his eyes out.

Behind the soundproof walls, there is nasty fight rumbling between a panther and dragon mix and a very sexy kitten.

"Asami, you old bastard let me down or I'll claw at your back until it's fucking bloody."Yelled Akihito.

" I rather have you claw me in the bedroom, while I'm pounding into you." Said Asami

Akihito turned in to 100 different shade of red, but wouldn't back down, but calmed down when he realize how the pent house didn't really change when he left as well as the fact that there were nobody else scent or perfume, nor were there any sign of a person that had entered here. Taking the chance, Asami carried Akihito into their bedroom and thrown him on the bed hitting the air out of Akihito! And climbed on top of Akihito and undressing him forcefully and sexily undressing himself.

"You shitty old man, gimme back my clothes." Akihito screeched.

"No, and prepare because I'm gonna pound balls deep into you, I've haven't done anybody since you left, plus it was for the fact that I was too angry trying to find you." Asami smirked.

Suddenly it went into a really dark mood.

"While you were gone, did you let any other people touch you." Asked Asami menacingly.

"Fuck no, why would you think think I let any other fuckers near me, the only one who fucking does that is you bastard old man." Akihito accidentally blurted out, but realizing his mistake too late and covering his big mouth.

Asami was clearly satisfied with the answer and moved to aggressively kiss Akihito, and spreading his legs wider. Asami dipped in his tongue and moved his fingers to Akihito's tight pink hole.

 **NOW THEN LET THE GAMES BEGIN….MUHAHAHAHAHAHA ON THE NEXT CHAPTER_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Discovery at the Coffee Shop**

 **ScorpioMystery**

 **Viewfinder belongs to Yamane Ayano- sensei, nothing belongs to me, except for my OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter4**

 **Nobody's POV**

Akihito squirmed under Asami's touch and moved his ass away form Asami's hand. Noticing this Asami gripped on Akihito's hip where the scar was placed. With the grip, Akihito, on reflex smacked Asami's hand away from his hip, putting his own hand to hide it and started to tremble as he remembers came back when Mei was stabbing him and guys that were maliciously holding him down. It was a good thing that a police siren came near the alley Akihito was dragged into or else he would've been a victim of murder and rape, so he was able to get away with Mei promising what she was going to do if he didn't take her warning.

Asami grew confuse on why his kitten was so frighten and holding onto his hip, normally Akihito would throb from his grip, but definitely not now.

"Akihito, what's going on?" Asami asked patiently.

As he snapped out of his tragic memories…"Nothing at all, it's just because it felt strange to have you touch me again and your face looks like a predator that wants to go at it for days and nights!" Akihito say while sweating, plus all of it was true.

"No Akihito, you might be right on some part, but who the hell would believe your shit when you're there holding onto your hip as if to hide something." Asami said impatiently.

He took one of Akihito's wrist and gripped it tightly as he used his other hand to pry Akihito's hand from his hip. When Asami saw the scar his eyes widen little bit in shock to see how it was long and looked as it was stabbed in the same spot for multiple of time. Anger took over him as to who has hurt his kitten to the point of being this frighten from a touch, it wasn't this bad when he had to save Akihito in Hong Kong. But if he does find out whoever had hurt his wife, he would makes sure that person will earn the same treatment they made for Akihito, but for a 100 folds.

"Akihito…tell me who did this." Asami said with a menacing aura.

Akihito turned away from Asami's eyes that seems to see through him. With a lot of anger Asami gripped on Akihito's wrist making him yelp and without preparation like planned Asami pounded into him within one shot. Akihtio who was desperately trying to catch his breath, had to cling onto Asami for support.

 _Blood trickled out of Akihito as Asami thrust his cock_ _deeper into Akihito because they didn't go along with foreplay. Asami hot rod thrusted in and out as he finally hit Akihito's sweet spot._

 _Asami pulled onto Akihto's hair and french kissed him leaving him a messy and gooey puddle. It made Akihito cock start to twitch, making his body burn up even more_

 _"AHN! Ahh.. don't not that place." Akihito moaned and groaned_

 _"Hah.. you mean this place…" Asami said as he shoved his cock to touch Akihito's sweet spot._

 _"Yah, No not there….AHHHH I..I…CUMMING!" Akihito yelled as Asami hit his weak place._

 _"ngh" Asami groaned_

 _Asami came inside of Akihito as he swirl his balls deep cock…..which made it into round two_

* * *

I'm very sorry for this late publish, I was on writer's block and my wi-fi was pretty bad.

By the way…..to answer a question to myself…. people say I look small, fragile, and cute like an angel, but not many people knows about my hidden sadist side that comes out when I'm mad or wants it to come out. Plus for the fact I rarely get mad and can tolerate till a certain point, so that may be why, plus I don't know why they call me oblivious, so I always wonder.

But anyway I very sorry! "bow" 90 degrees.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Love Discovery at the Coffee Shop

ScorpioMystery

Viewfinder belongs to Yamane Ayano-Sensei

 **3** **RD** **Person's POV**

The warm sunlight was shining over two people who are lovingly spooning while in deep sleep, naked. Those two people were Asami and Akihito exhausted after their steamy session, though for sure Asami looks so shiny and satisfied.

Slowly, Akihito awakens to a place that he was used to, yet was sure that he doesn't live here anymore and remember what he had done last night. He snapped out of his stupid dazing, felling flustered he turned to Asami who was still sleeping, he soften and gently start stroking Asami's handsome face.

"Y'know, it's very hard to escape from you for the sake of protecting what you worked hard for and for that let say this is our last time seeing each other, you'll understand right?" Whispered gently while staring at Asami's sleeping face.

Then Akihito slowly rise from the bed making sure that he doesn't wake his older lover up for the sake of his escape. Though as he was about to get off the bed, two long, strong arms encircled his waist tightly. Asami was awake, trapping Akihito against his strong and muscular body. He was afraid, the first time in his life, he definitely couldn't afford to lose Akihito again.

"No, I don't understand."

"Let go…"

"Why are you leaving me?"

"I said let go.."

"What is your reasons? Tell me, why do you need to protect what I worked hard for?"

"Bullshit, why can't you understand?"

"Because I don't know why you are…you..goddamn! WHY THE HELL YOU ARE LEAVING ME WITHOUT GIVING ME A GODDAMN REASON!" Asami yelled frustrated, but still back hugging Akihito tightly.

"IF YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID, THEN CAN'T YOU LET IT BE, WOULDN'T IT BE MORE PEACEFUL WITHOUT ME HERE IN YOUR LIFE.!?" Akihito screamed back.

Full of anger Asami turned Akihito around and forcefully kissed him, while Akihito tries to pull away. He pounds hard at Asami to let go, but when the older man pull away while still holding onto the young man. Asami's eyes were full of fiery that makes him look like a majestic demon, which shocked Akihito.

"Akihito, you think it's going to be peaceful without you here, beside me where you're supposed to be? Let me warn you, I had Japan turned upside down just to find you, if I had a whole country turned over, what makes you think I can't turn over a whole continent to look for one person and you're lucky because you're the first that I did that for in search instead of to erase from the face of the earth!" Said Asami calmly.

Akihito eyes widen, he couldn't believe that Asami actually did that in order to find him, yet he felt so safe and happy. Without thinking or realizing, he jumped on Asami and hugged him, arms encircled around that proud neck and started to softly cry.

"Asami…sniff thank you for looking for me, thank you for not forgetting me, and I really missed you, Ryuichi." Said Akihito while sniffing.

Asami was stone frozed. First because Akihito initiated something rare, second he was able to call HIS FIRST NAME without stuttering! But he knew that he has to take advantage of the situation. So without another word, he bridle carried Akihito, earning a small shriek from him.

Akihito looked up at Asami and saw a really proud and happy smile. He felt as if he fell in love with him all over again.

"Akihito, let's wash up first and then you're cooking breakfast. From now on you are no allowed to leave my side, so be a good wife, won't you? Then we'll talk about what happened to you okay because I won't allow anyone to touch you." Asami stated while carrying Akihito to the bathroom.

"… (pout) okay I'll do what you say…(whisper).. _for now…_ wait a minute, did you call me your wife! Who's your wife, you perverted geezer!?" Akihito yelled bright red.

"I mean since you are the only once to take over my heart and mind, it's you who is my wife right, plus since my seed is inside I'm expecting that you'll be fully mine!" Asami boasted proudly making Akihito redder.

"This man...too shameless!" Akihito yelled in his head.

Akihito was lost for words, this man was too shameless, saying all of that out loud while have that arrogant smirk on his face. This is a dangerous situation, since he realizes he said Asami first name out loud.

" _OH KAMI-SAMA PLEASE LET ME BE ABLE TO WALK OUT OF THE BATHROOM WITHOUT BEING ABLE TO NOT FEEL MY LOWER HALF!" Thought Akihito (plead)_

They are in front of the bathroom, one foot in and the next. The door shuts.

1…2…3…

" _Screams"_

"You…you…Asam..Ryu..YOU AREN'T HUMAN… _AH…AHN! The poor Akihito screamed from the bathroom._

 _TO BE CONTINUED_


End file.
